Vincent's Chaos
by Xion-BR3
Summary: Basically this is my first fic to a song. It is to MonoLith by Stone Sour. The basic idea is Chaos is starting to control Vincent. It was kinda random but hey I liked it. I own none of this. I just didn't want to put that in the story. Please R&R!


(From the song MonoLith my Stone Sour.)

He shot up; breathing hard, sweat droplets on his face. He looked around and, to his relief; he was sitting in his room on his bed. He sighed heavily, brushing his jet black hair from his crimson eyes. Pulling his knees to his chest, he closed his eyes and laid his head on his knees. This wasn't the first time he has had this dream. It seemed to come to his almost night anymore. He has hurt them, the people around him, his… friends. It made no sense to him. The only thing he knows was he wasn't the one doing it… well not exactly. He knew it was a dream, bit it all seemed so real, Chaos attacking and killing his friends. Did he really have control over it?

"Is this wrong of me? I've some so far, so fast

I'm in the dark abut a lot of things

Seems so real – TO ME!

I'VE CONSECRATED!

I WISH THAT I COULD HATE IT

I SAW MY BLOODY HANDS COME CLEAN BEFORE MY EYES!"

He threw the covers off himself and got up. He walked over to a window a few feet from his bed, pushed back the dark curtains, and opened the window to a cool, mid-spring, sunrise. He ran his right hand across his face and used his left to lean on the window sill. He let out a heavy sigh and watched the colors of the sunrise fade into the bright blue of morning.

As the warm sun started to warm his face he felt a sudden tingle in his chest. Worry streamed into his crimson eyes as his right hand drifted to his bare chest. The tingling eased and his hand once again fell to his side. He eyes closed as he heard a distant roar in the back of his head. He could fell the beast trying to escape, but as long as he had say over it, Chaos was staying right where he was now, deep down inside of Vincent.

"And I hear my wants and needs again, can you help me?

And I hear a different kind again, someone stop me

And I feel the strain inside my mind, am I crazy?

And I need to shed my skin, reveal this monolith within."

The day began mostly the same as any other would have. Usually he spent his time keeping his sharp aim up at top notch. At time he trained with Nanaki or just relaxed. It all depended on the day. Today though he felt more like just spending some time alone and thinking. Upon getting up he left and went out to a forest not to far from where they all stayed. He jumped up into a tree and sat back on a large branch, leaning his back against the trunk of the tree. Most the day was spent there listening to the animals and that flowing of the stream a few yards ahead.

By mid-day he had closed his eyes and was drifting off into a calm afternoon nap. Next thing he knew he woke up laying on the cold hard ground with Cloud standing over him, his sword ready to plunge into Vincent's heart. Vincent quickly rolled to the side, Cloud just catching his upper arm long enough to form a gash on it. Vincent gripped the inch long cut with the cold metal of his left hand. As he pulled it away he barely noted the blood on the shimmering gold. He looked up at Cloud only to notice Cloud was in worse shape then he was. He has a cut along his cheek, limping on a bloody leg, which Vincent noted was most likely broken. He held his sword up with both hands but his left trembled slightly with a long thin cut down the forearm.

Vincent stood holding the wound on his right arm once again. He looked around noticing that they were still in the forest but it was a clearing far deeper in then he had ventured in a long time. He looked back at Cloud and his crimson eyes met the young boy's determined blue ones. Vincent jumped back once again dodging another of Clouds slashes with his sword. The sword hit the ground with a thud as he lifted it for another strike. He couldn't figure out what was going on. As he began to look around again for a place to escape from Clouds attacks he started to notice something strange. This wasn't always a clearing. He began to see trees that had just recently been cut or knocked down. In fact some were still sparking with fire.

Vincent looked back at Cloud, "What…happened…?"

Cloud brought his sword down next to Vincent missing him by a hair. His blonde locks of hair hung in his eyes. His eyes once again met Vincent's, and he looked at Vincent with almost pure hatred in his eyes. As Cloud and Vincent's eyes remained locked, visions swept through Vincent's mind. He fell to his knees holding his head in both hands. The roaring in the back of his head started again and his whole body began to hurt. The louder the roaring got the worse the pain seemed to get.

"No…No…No…" Vincent whispered to himself as he shook his head. Cloud stood over him slightly confused as what was not doing on.

"Vision plague my dreams- oh God, what beast did this?

I couldn't have…oh Jesus, I just don't know

What's inside – OF ME!

I'VE DESECRATED!

MY GOD I LOVE TO HATE IT!"

Vincent looked at his hands as he took them from his pounding head. Both were covered in a shimmering liquid that matched the color of his eyes. "How… How could I…?" He muttered as his body finally gave way. Everything around him went black and he fell to the ground. The last thing he remembered was hearing the laughing of a beast inside his head.

"MY HANDS ARE BLOODY AGAIN, THERE'S NO REASON WHY!

And I hear my wants and needs again, can you help me?

And I hear a different kind again, someone stop me

And I feel the strain inside my mind, am I crazy?

And I need to shed my skin, reveal this monolith within."

Light flooded in the newly opened window as Vincent's eyes blinked open. He raised his right arm and used his hand to shield his eyes from the blinding sunlight. He looked over at the window, squinting, he saw the figure of Tiffa standing by his bed. She smiled lightly and brushed some of his black hair from his face. "You're lucky he didn't kill you," she stated sitting down on the edge of the bed next to where he was lying.

Vincent sat up looking at her, "I guess…."

She smiled and shook her head, "You should truly thank him." She pointed to the shadows in the corner of the room. As Vincent glanced over a tall figure stepped out and stood at the foot of the bed. A smirk came across his thin lips and his long silver hair fell over one of his shoulders.

"Y…You…" Vincent's crimson eyes widened as then took in the sight of Sephiroth standing at the foot of his bed, smirking down at him. "Why…?" He questioned his in a light voice.

"Because…" came the harsher voice of Sephiroth as his smirk got a little wider, "I can help you…"

"And I hear my wants and needs again, can you help me?

And I hear a different kind again, someone stop me

And I feel the strain inside my mind, am I crazy?

And I need to shed my skin, reveal this monolith within."


End file.
